Then
by samlover14
Summary: Sequel to What if... Ryella / Troypay version of High School Musical 2. OMG, I finished it.
1. So, what if?

**_High School Musical 2 – the way it should be. By: Samantha Tiffany Elizabeth Coffin, and Disney._**  
(Opening credits scan through familiar venues in East High from the first film. The camera eventually goes in Ms. Darbus's homeroom. She is talking. Zeke is on the front stage with a hat on that says "shh!".)

**Ms. Darbus:** You must remember, young thespians, learning is never seasonal, so do allow the shimmering lights of summer (Everyone looks up at the mention of the word "summer" and then groans at the false alarm.) to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds.

**Chad:** What's she talking about?

**Ms. Darbus:** The futures greets you with its magic mirror reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice. (Ryan turns in his seat and smiles at Gabriella, who smiles back. He turns back around.)

**Troy:** Dude, Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap.

**Chad:** Dude, you're actually listening? (Jason raises his hand.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Yes, Jason?

**Jason:** What was your favorite summer memory, Ms. Darbus? (Everyone groans.) What?

**Ms. Darbus:** Summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age but I remember each with poignant clarity. There was that unforgettable summer of dinner theatre where I was the only actress to understand all the roles in the entire seasons repertoire…(She continues.)

**Chad:** Summer!  
**Chad & Martha:** Summer! Summer! Summer!  
**Kelsi:** Summer!  
**Chad:** Summer!  
**Gabriella:** Summer.  
**Students:** Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! (Clock begins to tick even louder as the students gets louder, too. The clock grows, as it reaches the anticipated time. The students throw up their papers. The music starts immediately after the bell. Chad runs up and kisses Ms. Darbus on the cheek. Everyone starts clearing out of the classroom.)  
**Students:** Come on!  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Summertime! It's our vacation.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Party time! That's right, say it loud.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Summertime! School's out. Scream and shout.  
**Ryan:** Finally summer's here. Good to be chillin' out. (Yeah!) I'm off the clock. The pressure's off, now my girl's what it's all about.  
**Gabriella:** Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance.  
**Ryan:** Oh, yeah.  
**Gabriella:** I'm here to stay, not moving away, ready for a summer romance.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out. Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Summertime! It's our vacation.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Party time! That's right, say it loud.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Summertime! School's out. Scream and shout.  
**Sharpay:** Goodbye to rules, no summer school, I'm free to shop til I drop.  
**Troy:** It's an education vacation.  
**Troy &** **Sharpay:** And the party never has to stop.  
**Sharpay:** We've got things to do. We'll see you soon.  
**Troy:** And we're really gonna miss you all.  
**Sharpay:** Goodbye to you and you.  
**Troy:** And you and you.  
**Troy &** **Sharpay:** Bye-bye until next fall!  
**Sharpay:** Bye-bye.  
**Troy & Sharpay:** Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out. Come on and let me here it now, right now!  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Summertime! It's our vacation.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Party time! That's right, say it loud.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Students:** Summertime! School's out. Scream and shout.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** No more waking up at 6am, cuz now our time is all our own.  
**Troy & Sharpay:** Enough already, we're waiting, come on, let's go. Go out of control! (The Wildcat basketball team breaks into dance with their basketballs.)  
**Troy & Chad:** All right.  
**Chad:** Everybody.  
**Students:** Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo.  
**Troy:** Yeah!  
**Students:** Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo, Bum, Bum, Bum.  
**Troy:** Come on!  
**Students:** School pride. Let's show it. (Show it.) We're champions, and we know it. (Know it.) Wildcats! (Yeah!) Are the best! (Yeah!) Red, white, and gold. When it's time to win, we do it. (Do it.) We're number one. We proved it. (Proved it.) Let's live it up. (Yeah!) Party down. (Yeah!) That's what the summer's all about.  
**Chad:** What time is it?  
**Gabriella:** Summertime is finally here.  
**Students:** Let's celebrate.  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Wanna hear you loud and clear now.  
**Students:** School's out.  
**Chad & Taylor:** We can sleep as late as we want to...  
**Students:** It's our time!  
**Troy &** **Sharpay:** Now we can do whatever we wanna do.  
**Students:** What time is it? It's summertime. We're lovin' it. Come on and say it again now! What time is it? It's party time. Let's go and have the time of our lives. Yeah!

(Once the song finishes, the bell rings. Troy slides along the floor. The scene moves to a hallway.)

**Troy:** No, but seriously guys this summer I gotta make bank. My parents keep talking about how much college is going to cost.

**Zeke:** Yeah, my folks are going to match whatever I make but I gotta get hired first!

**Chad:** Me too. I'm saving up for a car, so I can take that little hottie out on a proper date. (Indicates Taylor, who giggles. The scene shifts to Gabriella walking past Sharpay's locker. Sharpay grabs hold of Gabriella's arm and pulls her back.)

**Sharpay:** Gabriella, I understand you've moved ever summer for the past five years and I'd hate to think today is...goodbye!

**Gabriella:** No worries, my mom promised I'll be here until graduation next year. (Sharpay looks stunned.)

**Sharpay:** Oh! Bless mom's little heart!

**Gabriella:** Sharpay, we got off to a rough start but you really came through, I mean you really helped me with the winter musical. (Gabriella holds onto Sharpay's wrist.)

**Sharpay:** I did? (Sharpay quickly retracts her arm.)

**Gabriella:** Those vocal exercises? (Gabriella mimics the exercises Sharpay and Ryan performed in the first movie.) Brrr, Brrr, Brrr, Mah! (Sharpay is knocked back against her locker.) See ya! (Sharpay forces out a smile as Gabriella leaves. The scene shifts back to Taylor, who's walking with Martha.)

**Taylor:** Gabriella and I have had like five job interviews but we keep getting beat out by college kids.

**Martha:** Yeah same here I guess I'm back in the babysitting business! (Kelsi walks up.)

**Kelsi:** Hey Martha, Hey Taylor.

**Martha:** Hi Kels, what are you planning to do this summer?

**Kelsi:** Grow, Write music, Grow! (Martha and Taylor laugh. Ryan appears out of nowhere behind them, and goes around the corner to Gabriella at her locker. He leans with one arm on the locker next to hers.)

**Ryan:** Your summer activities consultant has arrived.

**Gabriella:** Hopefully some of those activities will include a job.

**Ryan:** Speaking of which, there's a job for you at my country club. Lifeguard. What do you say?

**Gabriella:** I don't know…

**Ryan:** Hey, whatever happens, as long as we are together it's cool, right?

**Gabriella:** You promise?

**Ryan:** Here's my promise. (Ryan walks behind Gabriella and places a 'R' necklace around her neck.)

**Gabriella:** 'R' as in Ryan?

**Ryan:** No, 'R' as is Robert. Of course it's for Ryan. (Gabriella smiles and kisses Ryan. Troy comes past with some of the other Wildcats.)

**Troy:** Hey guys, how's it going?

**Gabriella:** Hey, Troy.

**Ryan:** Hey. (Chad catches up to Troy.)

**Chad:** Hoops. Let's go!

**Troy:** Yeah, sure, man. (Ryan, Gabriella, and Troy, and etceteras are walking down the corridor together.)

**Ryan:** We could go to the movies, download music, it's gonna be so awesome. I'll see ya later! (He stops at his locker by Sharpay's.)

**Gabriella:** See ya, Ryan. (She blows him a kiss and walks away with Troy and the rest. Ryan smiles. Sharpay is standing at her locker, observing. Kelsi is at her locker.)

**Sharpay:** Going to movies, listening to music. (She giggles in an over-sweet fashion mimicking Gabriella.) Oh, please! (Ryan frowns at her. Sharpay turns and sees Kelsi.) Oh come here Kelsi, I have a summer job for you. At our country club, our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving. (Kelsi turns away from Sharpay.)

**Kelsi:** Or hiding!

**Sharpay:** Pardon?

**Kelsi:** Sounds great! (Ryan turns to Sharpay.)

**Ryan:** Cheer up, Shar, it's summer! We can do whatever we want too! Everything changes.

**Sharpay:** Ryan, who is the absolute primo boy at East High?

**Ryan:** I'd say Troy Bolton has that category pretty much locked up don't'cha think?

**Sharpay:** And East High's primo girl? (Ryan leans to look down the hall towards Gabriella. Sharpay hits him.) Just answer the question!

**Ryan:** Gosh, um...you? (Sharpay begins daydreaming.)

**Sharpay:** Troy, Sharpay. Sharpay, Troy. Sharpay... (Ryan snaps his fingers.)

**Ryan:** Shar...!

**Sharpay:** It just make sense.

**Ryan:** Yeah, that's why you're his girlfriend.

**Sharpay:** I know, Ry, but it's summer. (Sharpay puts some sunglasses on.) Everything changes. (She slams her locker and walks away.)

**Ryan:** What? (Ryan does self calming exercises. The music starts and the scene moves outside the school.)

**Students:** What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation. What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud. What time is it? Time of our lives. Anticipation. What time is it? Summertime! School's out. Scream and shout! (The school buses come and everyone embarks on their homeward journeys. The scene moves to the Bolton residence kitchen, sometime after.)

**Chad:** Whoa! nice work out, guys. (All cheer and agree.)

**Zeke:** I'm starving, guys.

**Coach Bolton:** I'm seein' moves I didn't see last season, keep it coming guys.

**Chad:** What team?

**Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke:** WILDCATS!

**Chad:** Yo, it's time for milk.

**Coach Bolton:** So guys how is the job hunting going?

**Zeke:** The big zero! (Troy's phone rings with Get'cha Head in the Game instrumental.)

**Chad:** Uh-oh. Girlfriend alert!

**Troy:** Talk to me!

**Mr. Fulton:** This is Thomas Fulton, general manager at Lava Springs Country Club here in Albuquerque. I understand you have been looking for summer work.

**Zeke:** Troy, does Sharpay still remember your name, or did she find someone new to fill in for her dad this summer? (Coach Bolton laughs and points. Troy gestures to silence the Wildcats and his father.)

**Troy:** That sounds fantastic, Mr. Fulton, but how did you get my name?

**Mr. Fulton:** We've always had a student summer work program here at Lava Springs. So are you ready?

**Troy:** Here's the thing, I promised the team that we'd get jobs together and we…

**Mr. Fulton:** Well, we could certainly speak to the Lava Springs Board…

**Chad:** He's really working someone.

**Coach Bolton:** Couldn't be Sharpay. Whenever she calls he just blushes. I never said that! (The boys laugh. Troy comes back from the phone.)

**Troy:** YES!

**Chad:** What's up, dog?

**Troy:** Nothing, Nothing. (The Wildcats and Coach Bolton look at Troy doubtfully.) NOTHING!

**Coach Bolton:** Okay, I'll tell you what, you guys stick together this summer and work on your game, I'm talking back to back championships! (Everyone cheers. Coach Bolton tries to wrestle the ball away from the Wildcats. Mrs. Bolton enters carrying a bag of groceries.)

**Mrs. Bolton:** Whoa! Can we all redirect this energy by carrying in the groceries?

**Boys and Coach Bolton:** Yes, Mrs. Bolton! (Mrs. Bolton drop the ball in the sink. The scene changes to Ryan and Sharpay driving along in Sharpay's pink Corvette.)

**Radio DJ:** Hey we're kicking out for another hot summer in Albuquerque. So for those cool enough to have a convertible, crank up the sound, breathe in that fresh air and say helloooo to summer!

**Lucas:** Let's do it. You got it. You got it. You got it good. Come on now, hit it right on the dial. Yeah, you got it so good, make this dance floor hot. You got, you got, got it. Unh. You got, got it. Make the dance floor hot. You got, got it! The dance floor hot. God, I've gotta, gotta have it. The dance floor. You got it.

**Charles:** Miss Evans, Mr. Evans. Looking very sharp this summer. Welcome back to Lava Springs. (Sharpay gets out of the car and Ryan sits on the top of the door.)

**Sharpay:** Thank you, Charles. (Sharpay gets her dog out of its travel case.) Hi Boi! (Boi barks.) Oh,, can you find some shade for my car?

**Mr. Fulton:** Even if we have to plant a tree!

**Sharpay:** Fulton.

**Mr. Fulton:** And may I say welcome back.

**Sharpay:** It's good to be home. (Sharpay and Ryan walk off, while Mr. Fulton sprays some breath spray. The scene switches to country club lobby.) Are the flyers ready?

**Mr. Fulton:** This year we embossed the flyers for the show.

**Sharpay:** Inspired. Oh, I plan to limit member auditions to 30 seconds each. Amateur performers are very... (She begins signing flyers.)

**Mr. Fulton:** Draining?

**Sharpay:** Yes!

**Mr. Fulton:** Understood.

**Sharpay:** And should I... (Ryan clears his throat.) We! (She begins walking over to the trophy case.) …be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle award…again! But where would we put it?

**Mr. Fulton:** We're planning on expanding the trophy case. The designs are in my office.

**Sharpay:** Fulton, you are so efficient. The staffing matter that we discussed?

**Mr. Fulton:** Done! (Boi growls.) With discretion.

**Sharpay:** Fabulous! (Ryan is pretending he has won the Star Dazzle award.)

**Ryan:** Oh, stop it...yes.

**Sharpay:** Ryan! (Boi barks. The scene is now outside sometime later at the pool.)

**Sharpettes:** Sharpay!

**Sharpay:** Girls!

**Javier:** Your shade is in it's usual spot Miss Evans?

**Sharpay:** Thank you, Javier. Emma, Jackie and Lea, east of me. And you'll be a prince and angle our chaises on the hour as the sun moves.

**Javier:** Well, thanks to the kind words from your mother last season I've been promoted. But, no worries, I'll make sure that the new lifeguard is fully briefed on just how you like things. (The Sharpettes all sit on Ryan's chaise and he is very annoyed.)

**Emma:** So, what is the theme of the summer talent show, Sharpay? (Sharpay turns to the girls.)

**Sharpay:** Redemption.

**Jackie:** I love it. (Ryan makes a face like, "Why wouldn't you?" and full of sarcasm.)

**Sharpay:** It was a very trying year, ladies. My drama department was invaded by outsiders. Singers coming from the chemistry lab? Shocking, really. (Ryan rolls his eyes and sighs.)

**Ryan: **Sis. We have the pool, the entire club, and the whole summer to enjoy it.

**Emma:** And the spa has been redone.

**Lea:** There's a guacamole facial, and a seaweed body scrub on the menu.

**Jackie:** What could be more fabulous?

**Sharpay:** More ice?

**Javier:** Right away, Miss Evans. (The music begins, played by Ryan on the piano.)

**Sharpay:** It's out with the old and in with the new. Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi! (Ryan plays the wrong note and she is annoyed.) Excuse me? (He plays the correct note.) Thank you. (He bows with sarcasm. You then see him the in the other outfit that he had been wearing before, totally dry, settling into his chaise.) Iced tea imported from England. Lifeguards imported from Spain. Towels imported from Turkey, and turkey imported from Maine.  
**Sharpay &** **Ryan:** We're gonna relax and renew.  
**Sharpay:** You...go...do. I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong? Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops. Where is my pink Prada tote? I need my Tiffany hair band, then I can go for a float.  
**Ryan & Sharpettes:** Summer like never before  
**Sharpay:** I...want...more!  
**Ryan:** She wants fabulous, that is her simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?  
**Ryan & Sharpettes: **Fabulous pool… (Sharpay is now sitting on top of the piano.)  
**Sharpay:** Ew.  
**Ryan & Sharpettes:** Fabulous splash… (I love Ryan's face in this scene.)  
**Sharpay:** Read my lips!  
**Ryan & Sharpettes:** Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash! fabulous fashion…  
**Sharpay:** No!  
**Ryan & Sharpettes:** Fabulous bling…  
**Sharpay:** Yeah!  
**Ryan & Sharpettes:** She's gotta have fabulous everything.  
**Sharpay &** **Ryan:** Nothing to discuss. Everything's got to be perfect for… (Ryan and Sharpettes all point at Sharpay as she says her next word.)  
**Sharpay:** Me! (Next three things happen in counterpoint.)  
**Ryan:** She wants fabulous, that is her simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?  
**Sharpay:** Oh. That fabulous. Fabulous. Oh. That fabulous. I need fabulous.  
**Sharpettes:** Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, fabulous parties, even fabulous trash! Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling! She's gotta have fabulous everything!  
**Sharpay:** (Each girl and Ryan are showing her magazines, and she doesn't want any of them.) This won't do. That's a bore. That's insulting. I need more. I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need…I need fabulous (Hold very long.)  
**Sharpettes:** She wants fabulous! Bring her fabulous!  
**Ryan & Sharpettes:** Fabulous hair, fabulous style, fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.  
**Sharpay:** (She sees Troy coming through the gate.) Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot.  
**Sharpettes:** Is this absolutely fabulous? (Troy waves at Sharpay, who waves back.)  
**Ryan:** Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous…  
**Sharpay:** Absolutely... (Sharpay notices all the other Wildcats coming though the gate.) …not! (Finally, she spots Gabriella, who is waving to the Wildcats. Sharpay screams and falls into the pool. The music ends abruptly. Gabriella dives into the pool and tries to calm Sharpay down.)

**Gabriella:** I got you, I got you. It's okay.

**Sharpay:** What are you doing here?

**Gabriella:** I'm the new lifeguard. (Troy bends down near the pool. Ryan does too.)

**Troy:** Wait! Are you a member here? (Sharpay makes a high pitched squeal and swims away. The Wildcats laugh. Gabriella smiles at Ryan, who smiles back.)

**Sharpay:** Ryan! (Ryan immediately stands up and runs after Sharpay. The scene changes to Fulton's office.) I told you to hire Troy Bolton. Not the entire East High student body!

**Mr. Fulton:** You told me to hire Troy Bolton and whatever it takes!

**Sharpay:** Well why didn't you warn me about the rest of them? (She throws his paper in the air. Mr. Fulton cleans his glasses.)

**Mr. Fulton:** I did discuss the matter with the Lava Springs board, of course.

**Ryan:** The board? You mean our–

**Sharpay:** MOTHER! (The scene moves to the Yoga class.) Gabriella Montez and the Wildcats! Mother, how could you?

**Ryan:** (He begins to say that he hired Gabriella, but no one can really hear him, and it really is better left unsaid around Sharpay.) But I–

**Mrs. Evans:** Think of your future, kitten. These are your school chums, not the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs staff.

**Sharpay:** These are not my chums. They'll steal my talent show.

**Mrs. Evans:** And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show.

**Sharpay:** Mother! Did you hear what I just said? (Mrs. Evans leans on Sharpay in a Yoga position. Sharpay pushes her mother off and turns to Ryan.)

**Sharpay:** Ugh! Ryan, talk to Mother! (Ryan takes off his hat.)

**Ryan:** Hi Mom.

**Mrs. Evans:** Ducky, how's my dashing boy? (They each kiss their fingers and join them together in a 'handshake' gesture. Ryan and his mother then stand upside down.) Tell pumpkin if she worries too much she'll get frown lines.

**Ryan:** I told her twice.

**Sharpay:** Oh, Namaste! (Sharpay storms out to Fulton's office.) I want them out!

**Mr. Fulton:** But your mother specifically said...

**Sharpay:** Oh, don't mention that backstabbing yogini to me! If you can't fire them make them wanna quit. (Sharpay leaves. Mr. Fulton splashes his face with the water from an artificial waterfall nearby. The scene switches to the kitchen.)

**Zeke:** I'm hoping that Chef Michael is going to teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry. And Sharpay's going to be where I work everyday! How much better can summer get? Right? Right?

**Chad:** Yeah it's a real dream come true

**Zeke:** If you actually got to know her...

**Troy:** Dude, that's my girlfriend. (Zeke gives him a look like "She likes my cookies" and Chad rolls his eyes.) I didn't even know Sharpay's parents own this place. Mr. Fulton just said, you know, there's Wildcat fans at Lava Springs and jobs are available. So I said let's go for it!

**Mr. Fulton:** Inspiring, Mr. Bolton. Truly inspiring. However, what we're looking for from all of you, is not inspiration, but perspiration. (Mr. Fulton spits on the P. Troy wipes his lip.) Confirming assignments. Bolton, Danforth, waiters. And, when needed, caddies.

**Chad:** What? (Fulton moves on.)

**Mr. Fulton:** Miss McKessie, I am told that you're efficient.

**Taylor:** Well–

**Mr. Fulton:** Prove it. You'll handle member activities. Keep me in sight at all times! Kelsi, ha-ha! Piano. Lunch time and cocktail hour that means mood music, not new music, capisce? Martha, chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Do complete the summer with the equal amount of digits I assume you currently possess. Oh, Zeke! You will assist Chef Michael in the–

**Zeke:** The promised land!

**Mr. Fulton:** You hold on to that! (Mr. Fulton passes Zeke the Chef hat.)

**Chad:** Mr. Fulton, your Excellency, sir. Would it be okay if we…draw straws to see who has to wait on Sharpay?

**Mr. Fulton:** Please, none of you will be waiting on Sharpay! (Chad looks relieved.) You will be serving Miss Evans. (Jason looks up confused.)

**Jason:** Who's that?

**Mr. Fulton:** Always address our members as Mr., Mrs. or Miss. Ha-ha. Let's practice, shall we?

**Chad:** Do we have to?

**Taylor:** I don't know.

**Mr. Fulton:** Miss Evans, would you care for a lemonade?

**Jason:** Actually I'm not Miss Evans. I'm Jason. (Everyone groans. Gabriella wanders in while Troy and Chad make gestures for her to leave.)

**Gabriella:** Oh, it smells so good and I am so hungry, what's for lunch?

**Mr. Fulton:** Ah, Miss Montez, it would seem your lunch break doesn't start for 3.5 minutes. I do hope no members drowned in your absence. Henceforth, do clock in and out on time. 3 infractions of any kind, and your employment (Mr. Fulton makes a gesture of cutting his throat.) is terminated, capisce? (Everyone nods and he leaves.) Chop, chop, chop!

**Martha:** Okay, that man officially scares me.

**Chad:** Suddenly, I'm beginning to miss detention with Ms. Darbus. How sick is that?

**Troy:** Come on, we got a hoop out back, 2 free meals a day and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. One for all and all for one. This is our summer, remember? Now, what team?

**Wildcats:** (dejectedly.) Wildcats.

**Troy:** What team? (Music begins.)

**Wildcats:** (even more dejectedly.) Wildcats.

**Chad:** Come on. How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?  
**Taylor:** I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a creep.  
**Zeke:** We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet.  
**Martha:** Well, I got rags instead of riches.  
**Jason:** And all these dirty dishes.  
**Wildcats:** Just wish I had three wishes!  
**Gabriella:** Okay guys, break it up…  
**Troy:** We've got to work, work, to work this out. We'll make things right, the sun will shine. If we work, work, there'll be no doubt, we can still save the summer, if we work this out! (Martha tried to join his dance, but Chad stops her.)  
**Chad:** Dude, what have you gotten us into?  
**Troy:** Come on, we can totally turn this thing around!  
**Chad:** I'd rather face a seven footer straight up in the post.  
**Taylor &** **Martha:** Yeah! That sure beats hangin' here and burning someone's toast.  
**Taylor:** Uh-huh.  
**Jason:** I needed Benjamins, but this ain't worth the stress  
**Kelsi &** **Zeke:** Maybe there's a better way to fix this greasy mess  
**Troy:** We're a champion team, a well-oiled machine, and we've faced tougher problems than this. I know it's a grind, but I'm sure we can find a way to have fun while we get this job done. We've got to work, work, to work this out. (He signals for Gabriella to join him in dancing.)  
**Troy &** **Gabriella:** We'll make things right, the sun will shine. (Taylor and Martha join in as well.) We've got to work, work, there'll be no doubt, if we all come together…(The ones dancing now include Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, Chuckie, Kelsi, Zeke, that girl that fills in for Kelsi as Jason's partner when Kelsi has to play the piano, and another guy that I'm pretty sure is on the basketball team.)  
**The people dancing I just mentioned:** We can work this out!!  
**Troy:** Let's work it! (There is an instrumental break, during which the Wildcats use the cooking materials as percussion instruments.) Tell me what you want.  
**Gabriella:** Tell me what you need  
**Zeke:** A little bit of sugar  
**Martha:** A little bit of butter  
**Kelsi:** It's the perfect recipe!  
**Wildcats:** Pay day!  
**Jason:** It'll taste so sweet  
**Wildcats:** Pay Day!  
**Zeke:** Good enough to eat  
**Jason:** Gonna make some motion pictures.  
**Martha:** Hit the mall with all my sisters.  
**Zeke:** Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers.  
**Kelsi:** Kick it with the music mixers.  
**Chad:** Buy a ride that suits my style.  
**Taylor:** Lounge around the pool a while.  
**Troy:** Make a date with my favorite girl.  
**Gabriella:** We've got it made!  
**Wildcats:** We've got to work, work, to work this out. We'll make things right, the sun will shine. If we work, work, there'll be no doubt, we can still save the summer, if we work this out! Work this, gotta work this, we can work this out! (The song ends with three strong beats.)

**Troy:** So, can we work this out?

**Chad:** Yeah, We can work it out.

**Wildcats:** Yes!

**Mr. Fulton:** Send in the waiters right it. (Troy flips his notepad over to reveal "Let's Go!" written on it. He and Chad leave. The scene moves to later that day in the kitchen. Ryan sneaks up on Gabriella, who is clocking out.)

**Ryan:** Miss me? Of course you did. Hey, have you ever been on a golf course?

**Gabriella:** I'm an employee, Ryan, and I don't play golf.

**Ryan:** Who said anything about golf? (The scene moves to them later on the golf course having a picnic lunch.)

**Gabriella:** Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here?

**Ryan:** Yeah, unless the jackrabbits turn us in.

**Gabriella:** So, how's life?

**Ryan:** Oh, you know, Sharpay's the usual, but I got to do some yoga, which helps. (There is a pause, during which he feeds her some food.)

**Gabriella:** My mom says summer jobs look good on college applications.

**Ryan:** All part of the frightening concept called our future.

**Gabriella:** Yeah.

**Ryan:** Are you worried?

**Gabriella:** I always liked the thought of being in charge of my future. Until it actually started happening. (Ryan nods understandingly.) So let's just think about right now. Besides, I've never been in one place for the whole summer, and this means a lot to me. Especially being here with–

**Ryan:** Such an outstanding Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich maker like me?

**Gabriella:** I want to remember this summer, Ryan. Here, catch.

**Ryan:** Oh, I love this game. Here, go. (She throws a grape and he catches it in his mouth.) Yes! Your turn.

**Gabriella:** Beautiful! (He throws three grapes and they hit her squarely on the nose.) Ah!

**Ryan:** You didn't catch a single one of them. That was so bad. (They start frolicking. It is revealed that Sharpay is spying on them.)

**Sharpay:** Fulton, when I was on the fourth fairway today, it seemed…bone dry. Could you tell maintenance a little extra…splash? (Back on the golf course, Ryan and Gabriella are standing halfway into a kiss when the sprinklers come on and interrupt them.)

**Gabriella:** Ah!

**Ryan:** No way. May I have this dance?

**Gabriella:** Of course you may!

**Ryan:** Let's go then. You are gonna get so wet! Yeah!(The scene moves back to Sharpay, who scowls at them. She saunters away from her lookout post. The scene returns to Ryan and Gabriella, who have just been caught by Fulton.)

**Mr. Fulton:** First a break time infraction, and now frolicking on the golf course. We are not off to an auspicious start, are we Miss Montez?

**Ryan:** Actually, Mr. Fulton, this was my idea, not hers, so she's–

**Mr. Fulton:** How gallant, but irrelevant. We won't allow this to happen again, will we? (They shake their heads. The scene changes to the next morning in the kitchen.)

**Ryan:** Good morning, everybody. That smells good. Hey, Troy. (Gabriella clocks in and they hear Kelsi singing in the music room.)

**Kelsi:** You are the music in me…

**Gabriella:** Sounding good, Kels.

**Kelsi:** Thanks. Actually, I've got to go get ready for the ladies luncheon. Won't exactly be rocking out, but… You know, I'm so excited for the club's talent show. I mean, the employees get to do a number. I have ideas for everyone. You guys could sing the leads, and maybe Zeke and Chad could do backup and everyone could dance…

**Ryan:** Whoa! See, I'd really love to, but Sharpay…well, she has this big thing planned out that we've been working on for months, and it's really a big deal. See, I've never technically won a Star Dazzle award. Every year the award goes to Sharpay, and as much as she likes to pretend it's both of ours, it's really not, and this could really be my year, you know?

**Kelsi:** Oh.

**Gabriella:** What's that you were playing a minute ago?

**Kelsi:** Oh, it's nothing. It's just…nothing.

**Gabriella:** Come on, what's this?

**Kelsi:** If you do the show, I wanted to be ready. I wrote this for you guys.

**Gabriella:** Come on. Go. (She begins playing that piano.)

**Kelsi:** Na na na na. Na na na na, yeah. You are the music in me. You know the words "once upon a time" make you listen, there's a reason.  
**Kelsi &** **Gabriella:** When you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or a happy ever after. (Gabriella looks at Ryan, who sighs and picks up a sheet of music.)  
**Gabriella &** **Ryan:** You're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head.  
**Gabriella:** A single voice…  
**Ryan:** Single voice.  
**Gabriella:** Above the noise…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** And like a common thread.  
**Ryan:** Hmm, you're pulling me. (Magically, Kelsi's piano starts emitting percussion.)  
**Gabriella:** When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong.  
**Ryan:** Oh, you are the music in me. Yeah, it's living in all of us…  
**Gabriella:** And it's brought us here because…  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Because you are the music in me. Na na na na  
**Ryan:** Oh.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Na na na na na  
**Ryan:** Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
**Gabriella:** Na na na na.  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** You are the music in me.  
**Gabriella:** It's like I knew you before we met  
**Ryan:** Before we met.  
**Gabriella:** Can't explain it  
**Ryan:** Oh, oh.  
**Gabriella:** There's no name for it.  
**Ryan:** No name for it.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** I sang you words I never said  
**Ryan:** And it was easy…  
**Gabriella:** So easy.  
**Ryan:** Cuz you see the real me.  
**Gabriella:** I see.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** As I am, you understand and that's more than I've ever known.  
**Gabriella:** To hear your voice…  
**Ryan:** Hear your voice.  
**Gabriella:** Above the noise…  
**Ryan:** Oh, oh.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** And know I'm not alone…  
**Gabriella:** Oh, you're singing to me.  
**Ryan:** Oh yeah.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong.  
**Ryan:** Yeah, oh.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** You are the music in me. It's living in all of us and it's brought us here because you are the music in me. Together we're gonna sing….  
**Ryan:** Yeah.  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** We got the power to sing what we feel.  
**Gabriella:** What we feel.  
**Ryan:** Connected and real  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Can't keep it all inside… (Kelsi motions the Wildcats (including Troy) into the piano room, and they start singing as well.)  
**Gabriella:** Oh.  
**Ryan:** Yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Oh, yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na na  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
**Wildcats: **Na na na na  
**Gabriella:** You are the music in me.  
**Ryan:** In me.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Oh, yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na na  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Oh, yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na, you are the music in me. When I hear my favorite song…  
**Ryan:** Favorite song.  
**Wildcats:** I know that we belong  
**Gabriella:** We belong.  
**Wildcats:** You are the music in me. Yeah, it's living in all of us. It's brought us here because  
**Gabriella:** Here because…  
**Wildcats:** You are the music in me. Na na na na  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Oh, yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na  
**Ryan &** **Gabriella:** Oh, yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Na na na na. You are the music in me.  
**Ryan:** Yeah. (The song ends. The Wildcats cheer.)

**Gabriella:** I love that song!

**Ryan:** Great job, Kels.

**Taylor:** Oh, I've got the talent show signup sheet right here. Are you in?

**Ryan:** Maybe we can work this out, but only if we're all in this together. (The Wildcats are happy and they cheer again.)

**Kelsi:** This is going to be fantastic! I can coordinate rehearsals to coincide with all of our schedules… (It is shown that Sharpay has been observing all these events. She is fuming. The scene changes to the Lava Springs spa, where Mrs. Evans and Sharpay are getting guacamole facials.)

**Ryan: **Now, it's an amazing song, but Kelsi didn't write it for you.

**Sharpay:** Ah!

**Ryan:** Hi, mom!

**Mrs. Evans:** Seaweed scrub, darling?

**Ryan:** Maybe later.

**Sharpay:** You know, mother, it might me wonderful if Troy participates in the talent show.

**Ryan:** What?

**Sharpay:** You know, this might be just what Troy needs to help him realize his full potential here at Lava Springs. Mommy, what time is Daddy gonna be here?

**Mrs. Evans:** We tee off at noon? Join us?

**Sharpay:** Love to. (She smiles very evilly. The scene changes to the kitchen later.)

**Troy:** Up. And how shall we give the food today, chap?

**Chad:** Hmm. I don't know. Perhaps skipping?

**Troy:** Ah, very well then.

**Chad:** Shall we? (They link arms and begin skipping.)

**Troy: **Hipty scouty, hipty skipty, hipty skipty, hipty skipty…

**Chad:** Ba bum bum bum ba bumba bum bum ba bum bum ba bumba bum bum

**Mr. Fulton:** Bolton. Danforth. You're caddying today. Forty dollars a bag. You've been requested.

**Chad:** What?

**Troy:** By who?

**Chad:** Dude, who cares? For forty bucks, I'd caddy for Godzilla.

**Mr. Fulton:** Close. Very close. (He takes some sort of food item from Zeke.) Thank you.

**Troy:** (Him and Chad take the same food item.) Thanks.

**Chad:** Thanks, man. (The scene changes to the golf course.)

**Sharpay:** Hey boys!

**Troy:** Hey!

**Sharpay:** So, Troy, I thought it was time for you to meet my parents.

**Mrs. Evans:** Enchante.

**Troy:** Awesome.

**Chad:** Hi

**Mrs. Evans:** Hello.

**Troy:** So where's your dad? (Ominous music plays and Sharpay points to the sky, where a helicopter has just flown in carrying Mr. Evans.)

**Sharpay:** Hi, Daddy!

**Mr. Evans:** Ah. Where's the first tee and what's the course record? I'm just kidding. I built the course myself and I hold the record, but who's counting? Princess. Son. You've been working out.

**Ryan:** (He shrugs.) Yoga.

**Mr. Evans:** Ah. Bring that around. (He straightens Ryan's hat. Ryan immediately "fixes" is back to where it was.) There you go. Quite a season you boys had.

**Sharpay:** Oh, Troy played for the golf team too, Daddy.

**Mr. Evans:** Versatile. And how about you, son?

**Chad:** Baseball. Track and Field.

**Mr. Evans:** Outstanding.

**Mrs. Evans:** Might come in handy the way I play golf. Fair warning. (Her family backs off.) FORE!!! (Troy and Chad look at each other and quickly back away. She hits the golf ball very hard and it goes to the right. The Evans' clap.)

**Mr. Evans:** Brilliant, darling. Brilliant.

**Ryan:** Lovely. Mwah.

**Sharpay:** Chad, you'll be caddying for Mother. Troy, Daddy. (Troy and Chad look at each other.)

**Troy & Chad:** Daddy. (Mr. Evans hits his shot.)

**Mrs. Evans:** Bravo!

**Mr. Evans:** Brilliant. Let's take a walk. Is that a new outfit?

**Mrs. Evans:** Yes, I got it just this morning. And yours?

**Mr. Evans: **This old thing? I got it last week. (They walk away. Troy picks up the golf bag and follows. Chad seems to be having technical difficulties.)

**Troy:** Come on, Chad. (The scene changes to a few holes down the course.)

**Mr. Evans:** What do you think?

**Troy:** Well, it's 190 to the pin, downhill lie, elevated green. I'd go with a full 5, sir. (Mr. Evans perfectly executes his shot.) Hi, Shar. (He puts his arm around her.)

**Mr. Evans:** Nice call.

**Troy:** Alright. (Sharpay squeals and messes up his hair.)

**Mr. Evans:** Princess, grab your pitching wedge. This one's yours. (Sharpay squeals.)

**Sharpay:** Thanks, daddy! (She fixes her hair in the reflection from the club.)

**Mr. Evans:** Line it up. (Sharpay wiggles around. The ball flies through the air almost killing Chad.)

**Sharpay:** Oops! Oh well. (Troy laughs.)

**Mr. Evans:** That's my girl.

**Chad:** That girl needs to take up knitting. Or some sport where she can only injure herself.

**Mrs. Evans:** I'm in the sand.

**Mr. Evans:** Me too. (Sharpay takes off in her cart, again almost killing Chad, who falls back into the sand trap. Troy laughs again. The scene changes to yet another hole.) Knees, Hips, Shoulders, Hat. Good. Drill it. (Ryan putts horribly.)

**Ryan:** Backboard! (Mrs. Evans catches the ball with her foot and puts it in the hole. Everyone cheers.)

**Mr. Evans:** Yes! That's my boy. (The scene changes to another hole, where all four Evans' are teeing off. Chad and Troy come on.)

**Chad:** Where did–

**Troy:** I have no idea. (The scene changes again to by the pool, where Ryan has snuck off to, with a club in his hand.)

**Ryan:** Gabriella! Dinner tonight? By the pool? (Gabriella nods and laughs. Sharpay comes by in her cart.)

**Sharpay:** Ryan, stop dawdling! (He goes to get into the cart, but she drives off. Ryan looks at Gabriella, who giggles and shrugs. Ryan rolls his eyes and heads off in the direction that Sharpay went. The scene changes back to the golf course, where Mr. Evans has just perfectly executed another shot.) Daddy, why not let Troy try a shot?

**Mr. Evans:** Sure!

**Troy:** No, really, I shouldn't.

**Mr. Evans:** Come on!

**Troy:** Are you sure, sir? I–

**Mr. Evans:** Of course, of course.

**Troy:** Are you sure it's okay, Mr. Evans? I–

**Mr. Evans:** It sure is. Give it a ride.

**Troy:** Thank you. (He executes a shot excellently.)

**Mr. Evans:** That's a beautiful swing.

**Mrs. Evans:** Really beautiful.

**Mr. Evans:** That is a beautiful swing. (Sharpay squeals and takes off in her golf cart, making Ryan fall over.)

**Chad:** Awesome, man.

**Troy:** Thanks.

**Chad:** Come on. What d'ya say we–

**Sharpay:** Come on! (She pulls Troy in, and takes off again.)

**Troy:** What? I don't know.

**Mr. Evans:** Off we go. (He and Mrs. Evans walk after the golf cart.)

**Chad:** I'm saving up for a car. I'm just saving up for a car. (Ryan is pissed. He looks around and sighs. He grabs the strap on Mr. Evans' golf bag and begins dragging it toward the green, where Troy is now putting into the hole. He makes it.)

**Mrs. Evans:** Wow. Tiger Woods would have been proud to make that putt.

**Sharpay:** What a shame that Troy's only bussing dishes all summer. Given that he's a potential star for your alma mater, Daddy. (She cozies up beside him again.)

**Mr. Evans:** I've seen Troy play basketball. I think the UofA Redhawks would be very interested in him.

**Sharpay:** That's inspired, Daddy. Troy is very concerned about college.

**Mr. Evans:** Really? How's Coach Bolton these days?

**Troy:** Oh, fantastic.

**Mr. Evans:** Outstanding. (Chad is shaking his head at Sharpay.)

**Sharpay:** What? (The scene changes to the kitchen after the golf escapade.)

**Chad:** Next time I see Country Club Princess and her pink cart, I'm going to launch them both straight into the lake.

**Taylor:** I'll build the ramp, honey.

**Mr. Fulton:** Danforth! This is a kitchen, not a day spa! You and Jason, suit up for dinner duty in the dining room. Bolton, you have five minutes to change and come with me. (He hands him a cornucopia of clothing items.) In case you're not familiar with this particular item, it goes around your neck. Like a dog collar. Chop, chop! (The scene changes to the dining room.)

**Mr. Evans:** And she steps on the ball.

**Mrs. Evans:** I did not!

**Mr. Evans:** Yes, you did.

**Peter:** I can believe that.

**Mr. Evans:** Here's out superstar. Troy Bolton, this is Peter.

**Troy:** Peter. Good to meet you.

**Peter:** How are you?

**Mr. Evans:** This is Claire.

**Claire:** Hello.

**Mr. Evans:** And you know the family.

**Mrs. Evans:** Hello.

**Mr. Evans:** This kid's pretty handy on the fairways, as well as the hard court. Bet you worked yourself up an appetite lugging those bags all over the place, huh?

**Troy:** A little bit, yeah.

**Mr. Evans:** What do you say we get some food and we can talk about your future?

**Troy:** My future?

**Mr. Evans:** Yeah, sit down.

**Peter:** Have a seat. (Troy sits next to Sharpay. They smile at each other.)

**Sharpay:** Daddy's on the board of directors at the University of Albuquerque.

**Peter:** So, Troy, I saw your championship game. I mean, wow! That last second shot at the buzzer? Outstanding.

**Troy:** Actually, my teammates here (He indicates Chad and Jason, who are serving them food.) stole the ball, otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance…

**Sharpay:** Oh, you're much to modest. You we're voted MVP for the entire season. This shirt positively screams for a Windsor knot. Let me get that for you.

**Troy:** Thank you. (The camera shows Kelsi playing the piano and yawning.)

**Mr. Evans:** You know, we've got a heckuva basketball program over at UofA. And an excellent scholarship program as well.

**Troy:** Scholarship?

**Mr. Evans:** Yeah, you know, between the two of us here, we pull a little weight over at the school.

**Troy:** Ah. Well, uh, time flies when you're having fun, but Mr. Fulton will probably want me clocking out and…

**Mr. Evans:** Oh, come on, you haven't had dessert yet. And we haven't talked about golf.

**Sharpay:** Oh, basketball and golf are just the beginning with Troy, Daddy. Have you heard him sing?

**Mr. Evans:** Oh, triple threat.

**Mrs. Evans:** Oh, how wonderful. Troy can participate in the talent show. (Camera shows Ryan making a sarcastic face and clapping.)

**Sharpay:** Oh, come on, Troy, give them a sample. Kelsi! (Kelsi looks terrified.)

**Troy:** Kelsi. (Kelsi nods and keeps playing.) No, actually, my throat is feeling a little bit hoarse tonight, you know all the talking. (Ryan makes another sarcastic face as if to say "Ah, darn.") But thank you for very much for the food and the golf and everything. It was amazing.

**Sharpay:** But you will sing some other time, though. With me. Promise?

**Troy:** (He nods and smiles at her.) Promise.

**Sharpay:** Perfect. (She giggles.)

**Mr. Evans:** Dessert? (Everyone cheers. The scene switches to Ryan, as he runs out to the pool.)

**Ryan:** Sorry I'm late, give me two more minutes. Sharpay…

**Gabriella:** Nice hat. Your shoes don't match, though. (Ryan jumps.) Kidding. (He runs back inside.)

**Taylor:** Honey, two minutes is late. But an hour is approaching a felony. Just because Ryan's a nice guy doesn't mean he's immune to boy disease.

**Gabriella:** Boy disease?

**Taylor: **Yeah, forgetting things he shouldn't forget.

**Gabriella:** Oh, so now you're a boy expert?

**Taylor:** My older sister has ten rules for dating and nine of them involve boys forgetting things they should never forget. Like dinner dates.

**Gabriella:** It wasn't an official date type thing.

**Taylor:** Uh-uh. Rule number three: All dates are official. Whether the boy knows it or not. (The scene changes back inside to Ryan running across the lobby. Sharpay steps in his path.)

**Ryan:** Shar, I gotta go…

**Sharpay:** Humuhumu. Now. (She disappears into the semi-darkness. Ryan sighs and starts walking back in the direction he came. The scene changes once again to the kitchen, where Troy is clocking out. Fulton is behind him.)

**Mr. Fulton:** You're not done.

**Troy:** But I'm done for the day sir, and actually, I–

**Mr. Fulton:** Mr. Bolton, You are the mistaken impression that I am interested in what you have to say. Just follow me.

**Troy:** But I–

**Mr. Fulton:** No more speaking. (They go through a door.) Shh.

**Troy:** Where are we going?

**Mr. Fulton:** Shh. Please, Mr. Bolton.

**Troy:** How long is this going to take–

**Mr. Fulton:** Watch your step, insurance issues.

**Troy:** I need to get home tonight. My dad–

**Mr. Fulton:** Ah, but the evening is young and so are you.

**Troy:** Well, where are we?

**Mr. Fulton:** Sh. Hold your applause until the very end. (Troy is pushed into a chair and Mr. Fulton leaves.)

**Troy:** Whoa. What the heck? Mr. Fulton? (Music starts. Ryan appears holding a torch. He sings as he begins lighting other torches.)

**Ryan:** A long time ago, in a land far away, lived the pineapple princess, Tiki. She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way, but so sad that she hardly speaky. Still, if you listen well, you'll hear her secret wish.  
**Sharpay:** Aloha, everybody, my name is Tiki! I long to free a truly remarkable fish, my sweet prince. Humuhumunukunukua'pua'a, Makihiki malahini who. Humuhumunukunukua'pua'a Ooh! Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. (She takes Ryan by the collar.) Ryan, the fog? (He jumps. She releases him and smiles at Troy. Fog ensues, and Troy coughs.)  
**Ryan:** She dreams of a boy who is under a spell that has left him all wet and scaly.  
**Sharpay:** I sing from my heart of the power of love, just a girl with a ukulele. (Ryan and Sharpay strum a ukulele, and then it gets thrown offstage.) Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
**Ryan:** Come to her. Be still.  
**Sharpay:** I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill, my sweet prince. Humuhumunukunukua'pua'a Makihiki malahini who. Humuhumunukunukua'pua'a. Ooh! Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. Now this is where we lean into the whole kabuki thing. The clouds turned gray, and the big sky cried, and the ocean had a fit. Ryan, where's my ocean!? (He grabs an "ocean" and begins storming around her. He has about 90 things they're staging him doing here. The ocean, thunder, wind, a fish…) Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit. Mighty Mount Fufu spit! (The Sharpettes wheel Troy's chair around.)  
**Troy:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are we going?  
**Ryan: **T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki, Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky with the mighty spirit Fufu. T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki, wanna speaky, speaky, speaky…  
**Sharpay:** So words I will not mince. Please make a man of my fresh fish prince. (She walks over to Troy.) This is real fish talk... No lie. (She begins gurgling, and it is revealed that it's actually Ryan behind the sound board.) And then the fish turns into a gorgogeus prince and sings… (She takes out a lei and puts it on Troy. She takes out music and hands that to him as well.)  
**Troy:** No. (Ryan bursts through the girls, having changed from a fish into a prince, only to find that Sharpay has replaced him with Troy. He is upset.) No way.  
**Sharpay:** I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Amakahiki malahini who. With me! Humumunuku-nukuapua'a. Ooh! Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. Everybody!  
**Sharpay, Ryan, & Sharpettes:** Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini who. Humuhumunuku-nukuapua'a. Ooh! Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. Wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu. Wakawakawaka-niki pu...pu...pu! (Sharpay takes a hat out and puts it on Troy's head. Ryan in beyond upset. He is pissed. The music stops.)

**Sharpay:** Ahh...!! One minute. (She turns around to talk to the Sharpettes. Ryan comes over to Troy, very pissed off, and grabs the crown off Troy's head and puts it on his own. He walks three steps away, pauses, then takes three steps back and holds out his hand. Troy looks at him and removes the lei and places it in Ryan's hand. Ryan grabs it and storms away out to the pool, where Gabriella is awaiting his return.) We'll talk about this later. (She walks back over to Troy.) So, you love it?

**Troy:** Look, did you ever try just…singing? Without all the lights and sets and, like, backup people? (I love his face here.)

**Sharpay:** Well, it'd be much harder to get applause that way.

**Troy:** I'm not talking about applause. I'm talking about hanging out with friends, you know, doing nothing, and singing for fun. (Sharpay puts up a finger to silence him.)

**Sharpay:** Oh! Wait a minute! Not doing anything! That might work! A dark stage. A single spotlight. We break out of darkness into the circle of light.

**Troy:** Wait! "We"?

**Sharpay:** No set, no frills. Simple. Dramatic. Just you and me. That is such a great idea, Troy. We could do it in our club talent show.

**Troy:** Look, I'm here to work. Sharpay, I already told you, being on stage is really your thing. It's not mine.

**Sharpay:** It could be…our thing.

**Troy:** Whoa! Time out on that one. Singing with you, that was the one time thing, and I'm just here to make a check and sneak into the pool after work, so…

**Sharpay:** But the show could be so amazingly perfect if–

**Troy:** I love your shoes.

**Sharpay:** Oh! You like them?

**Troy:** I really do.

**Sharpay:** I bought them in New York. I have them in nine colors. (She looks up and Troy has disappeared.) Girls! Again from the top! (Troy pops up from behind the chair and runs out of the shot. The scene changes to outside at the pool. Ryan runs out to the pool area, now wearing some swimming trunks and a hat.)

**Ryan:** Hey, lifeguard!

**Gabriella:** Hey, Ryan.

**Ryan:** I'm so late, and I'm so sorry, but Sharpay, well, remember that song I told you about? Probably almost definitely not going to happen. One word. Troy. (Gabriella smiles and laughs.) But I brought food and a few little candles. I'm good for a poolside picnic. What d'you say? Zeke even made desserts. But first (There is a pause while he removes his hat.) I dare you to jump in. (He cannonballs into the pool.)

**Gabriella:** You know, I'm not supposed to be in the pool. Club rules.

**Ryan:** Oh, come on, I'm the owner's son. I do personally own 17 of this club. 17 for my 17th birthday, I do hold a little clout around here, I should think. (Gabriella looks skeptical, so he tries another tactic.) Cramp! I need a lifeguard! Help! Rescue me! Rescue me! (Gabriella smiles, and laughs.)

**Gabriella:** Here I come!! (She jumps in the pool as well.)

**Ryan:** Thanks for coming in. Follow me. (They swim around.) Sh. Listen. (Coyotes.) You know, right now, with you, it's finally starting to feel like summer.

**Gabriella:** Yeah, it is.

**Mr. Fulton:** The water bugs are back.

**Ryan:** Look, Mr. Fulton, this was my idea, she had nothing to do with this.

**Mr. Fulton:** I generously overlooked your previous break violation, but then came the golf course jaunt. And now this. 2 strikes. Don't get a third.

**Ryan:** Mr. Fulton, must I remind you that I personally own 17 of this club? And that you should do what I say, because I tell you to, and that I can get you fired? (Mr. Fulton looks very abashed.) So, what were you saying about me and my girlfriend? (Mr. Fulton walks back inside, grumbling to himself. Ryan smirks and he goes back to swimming around with Gabriella. The scene changes to that night, when Coach Bolton and Troy are working on a truck. There's a basketball inside the hood.)

**Troy:** Sharpay's dad let me play a few holes, and then invited me to dinner with some UofA alumni.

**Coach Bolton:** Really?

**Troy:** They were talking about scholarships, while Jason and Chad were, like, serving me.

**Coach Bolton:** They're getting paid for it. It's called a job. You were invited, nothing wrong with that.

**Troy:** It felt weird.

**Coach Bolton:** I love that you've got the team working together, but you're not gonna be a Wildcat forever. The team is now, and that's good. But everybody's got their own future.

**Troy:** I'm not sure I know what you mean.

**Coach Bolton:** Well, when you graduate, lots of people are gonna be chasing the same opportunities. There's nothing wrong with keeping your eye on the prize. In fact, if you don't, you get left behind.

**Troy:** Yeah, I know. I'm just saying, I didn't get my friends jobs at the club so they could sit and watch me eat in the dining room.

**Coach Bolton:** I know, and I'm just saying never be ashamed of attention as long as you've earned it. You know, a scholarship's special. That's why there's only few of them to go around.

**Troy:** Yeah, yeah, I get it, Dad.

**Coach Bolton:** Okay. So how's the food at Lava Springs?

**Troy:** Insanely good.

**Coach Bolton:** Take it out for a spin.

**Troy:** No way.

**Coach Bolton:** You didn't think I was gonna drive this heap, did you?

**Troy:** Yes! Yes! (The scene changes to the following morning at the pool.)

**Gabriella:** Now bring your knees up high as you can and circle those arms. (Troy comes along.)

**Ryan:** Hey water bug. Look, last night was so fun.

**Gabriella:** Yeah, it really was.

**Ryan:** So, maybe today we can– (Sharpay comes storming up behind them.)

**Sharpay:** Oh, there you are, Ryan. Mother would like you to join her for yoga. And if you see Troy, would you tell him that Mr. Fulton needs to see him?

**Ryan:** Sure, Shar. (She storms off and he turns back to Gabriella.) What time is your lunch break?

**Gabriella:** 1:30.

**Ryan:** 1:30. Great. Free cheeseburgers are on me. Everybody looks great. Awesome job. (He goes away.)

**Gabriella:** Okay, now some jumping jacks.

**Taylor:** Hey. What's she up to?

**Gabriella:** Who knows?

**Taylor:** Believe me, she does. (The scene shifts to the kitchen.)

**Troy:** I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Fulton, but–

**Mr. Fulton:** I'm promoting you.

**Troy:** You're what?

**Mr. Fulton:** There's an opening as an assistant to the golf pros. Salaried job–

**Troy:** But I–

**Mr. Fulton:** –no clocking in, $500 a week, plus tips.

**Troy:** What? Per week? Oh, my…that's off the hook! I think it sounds very manageable.

**Mr. Fulton:** Shall we? (He leaves.) Bolton! (The scene shifts into the lobby.)

**Troy:** Wait, so you want me to teach golf?

**Mr. Fulton:** To kids! Oh the joy.

**Troy:** Sir, I don't think I'm qualified–

**Mr. Fulton:** Worry not. Simply show the little angels which end of the club to hold, tee up the ball, then duck. In addition, the board is extending membership privileges to you. You have complete use of club facilities, but do so prudently. Meaning fellow Wildcats, not! Congratulations.

**Troy:** Whoa!

**Mr. Fulton:** You'll find an appropriate choice of clothing in here. Do not mix checks with plaids, blues with browns, and avoid wearing white socks at all costs. Leave your shoes outside the locker, they will be buffed and polished each evening.

**Troy:** Yes! Oh, man!

**Mr. Fulton:** Save it for the first tee. And to get there, this might come in handy. That's the key to your golf cart. Number 14. The same number that's on your basketball uniform, so I'm told. Questions?

**Troy:** How did this happen?

**Mr. Fulton:** It would seem that the Evans family thinks you have untapped potential. Young man, the future is full of uncharted waters, and this family has real clout, so I suggest you take the ride. (He leaves. Troy is still amazed. He looks at the shoes.)

**Troy:** Yeah. Italian. (The scene changes to the golf course.) Awesome, junior golfers. You guys look amazing. Whoa! Hey. Hey. Slow down, champ. Slow down. Save some for the other kids. There you go. Cool shorts buddy. All right. Hey. Hey cutie. Try holding the club that way. You're gonna hit it way farther. All right. Nice backswing buddy. Good job, killer, make the ball fear you. You look good. Great job, everybody. Good job, guys.

**Man:** Bolton. Bolton. You're 11:30's here.

**Troy:** Thanks, man.

**Man:** Good luck buddy.

**Sharpay:** Troy!

**Troy:** Shar! Cool balls.

**Sharpay:** Thanks.

**Troy:** You're welcome.

**Sharpay:** By the end of the summer, you'll have me playing like a pro.

**Troy:** Yeah. (Sharpay makes a shot and ends up throwing her club.) Whoa. If I live that long.

**Sharpay:** I'm so excited about the show. Oh, and don't worry, we'll find something great to do.

**Troy:** Look, Sharpay, I already told you. Singing really isn't my thing.

**Sharpay:** And here's the best news. All the Redhawks boosters will be there.

**Troy:** Really?

**Sharpay:** Of course. We'll lock up your scholarship with a high C, right from center stage. We're all in this together, right?

**Troy:** Your parents have been really, really nice Sharpay, but singing with you isn't a part of my job.

**Sharpay:** I know, it's just something you promised to do. Remember? You look fabulous in your new clothes, by the way.

**Troy:** You like the shoes? They're Italian.

**Sharpay:** Nice. (The camera moves to show Taylor watching them.)

**Troy:** Let me show you how this is done. It's really easy. You just line up to you target. Nice, easy backswing. (He hits the ball pretty far. The scene shifts to Chad and Gabriella.)

**Chad:** Hey Gab.

**Gabriella:** Hey!

**Taylor:** That girl has more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match.

**Chad:** He knows how to swim.

**Gabriella:** Yeah, Troy can handle himself.

**Taylor:** I did overhear him asking her for her opinion on his new Italian golf shoes.

**Gabriella:** So, she's his girlfriend

**Taylor:** But wake up sister! She's basically offering him a college education just to sing with her in the talent show.

**Chad:** Troy would never do that.

**Taylor:** You got eyes. Use them.

**Gabriella:** Let's go eat.

**Chad:** Yeah, I got to go. Hey, see you later?

**Taylor:** Okay.

**Chad:** Okay. (The scene moves back to Troy and Sharpay.)

**Troy:** You're gonna take it back and through.

**Man:** Troy, Fulton wants you in the lobby.

**Troy:** Fantastic. Thanks you. See you. (He leaves. Sharpay lines up the ball and drives it about 200 yards. The camera shows Taylor shaking her head in disbelief. The scene changes to the lobby.)

**Mr. Evans:** And she steps on the ball. Troy Bolton, this is–

**Troy:** I've seen them all play. UofA.

**Captain:** Alright. Well, come scrimmage at our gym. It'll be good for your game.

**Troy:** Play? With you guys?

**Captain:** Yeah, let's get down, bro.

**Troy:** Awesome.

**Captain:** Alright.

**Mr. Evans:** Let's all get some awesome lunch.

**Troy:** Yeah. (Sharpay sneaks up behind him.)

**Sharpay:** Ah! I knew it. Coral Blue. It's perfect for you skin tone. And mine too!

**Captain:** Ah.

**Sharpay:** We are major-ly skin tone compatible Troy.

**Troy:** I have no idea what that means.

**Sharpay:** You don't need to. I'm here for you.

**Mr. Evans:** Who's hungry?

**Captain:** Let's eat. (The scene changes to the terrace.)

**Troy:** I mean, how can you hit the ball straight if your clubs don't trust you? That's the key. So, it's all in the grip.

**Captain:** Okay.

**Troy:** You gotta hold it just right. (Chad comes by and hands him a burger.) Ooh, that looks great. Oh, I almost forgot. I ordered Swiss on my burger. (He hands the burger back, and keeps talking to Captain.) So go ahead and check it out man. Try it. See what you think.

**Mr. Fulton:** Danforth, table 3 needs more iced tea.

**Troy:** Now, rotate your hands over the top. Put your thumb on that side.

**Captain:** Okay.

**Troy:** There you go man. You're good. I'll see you on the course.

**Captain:** Yeah, let's do it man.

**Troy:** Yeah. (The scene shifts into the kitchen.)

**Chad:** Zeke!

**Zeke:** Yo.

**Chad:** Troy wants Swiss.

**Zeke:** Coming right up. (Chad sits down in the kitchen where Taylor, Gabriella, and Ryan are eating lunch together. He steals half of Taylor's sandwich.)

**Chad:** You know, you were right. There's a guy out there who looks just like Troy Bolton, but I have no idea who he really is. (The scene changes to later at the piano.)

**Ryan:** Oh, hey, Kelsi has some great ideas to spice up the talent show–

**Sharpay:** I'm thrilled. That new duet that Ryan and Gabriella sing? I need it.

**Kelsi:** Actually, it's not available.

**Sharpay:** Repeat?

**Kelsi:** It's something I wrote for Ryan and Gabriella, for when they do–

**Sharpay:** You're an employee, NOT a fairy godmother. Let's have it. Transpose it into my key. Troy and I will be doing it in the talent show. Oh, and run up the tempo. We'll need to keep people awake. (Ryan is outraged.)

**Ryan:** What about our song? What about humuhumu?

**Sharpay:** Change in plans.

**Ryan:** What am I supposed to do with my Tiki Warrior outfit?

**Sharpay:** Save it for Halloween, go to a luau, sell it online, I don't know. But in the meantime, keep an eye on those Wildcats. If they're planning on being in the show, which I doubt, once they hear about Troy and me…I don't want any surprises. Oh, and don't worry. I'll find a song for you somewhere in the show. Or the next show.

**Ryan:** Really? Don't strain yourself, slick. (He walks out.)

**Sharpay:** Entertainers are so temperamental. Transpose! (She leaves. Kelsi groans. The scene shifts to the basketball court.)

**Gabriella:** Look at you. Go team.

**Troy:** Yeah. It's a gift from the guys. We match.

**Gabriella:** What? (Troy points to the R on his jacket and the R on her necklace.)

**Troy:** We match. (Gabriella laughs.)

**Gabriella:** So, the guys? Oh, you mean all those tall people?

**Troy:** Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got to go in a minute. But I'll be back in about an hour, and we'll hang with the guys for dinner, I promise. Okay?

**Gabriella:** Promise is a really big word, Troy.

**Troy:** Yeah, I know.

**Gabriella:** And we've got the staff baseball game after work. Remember, you promised that you'd play, remember?

**Troy:** Right. Baseball. I will absolutely meet you there.

**Gabriella:** You forgot, didn't you?

**Troy:** I just got the date mixed up is all. And I'm sorry I missed lunch today. It's just been wild.

**Gabriella:** So I see. Italian golf shoes, new clothes, golf carts. That's crazy stuff. Hard to keep track of it all, I bet.

**Troy:** So what's you point?

**Gabriella:** It just doesn't seem like new stuff.. It seems like a new Troy.

**Chad:** Alright. Let's see if Tiger Woods still has a jump shot.

**Captain:** Hey! Hey, Bolton! Come on.

**Troy:** Hey!

**Zeke:** Why don't you tell them to come over here and mix it up. We'll show them some game.

**Troy:** You know, I don't think that's how they roll.

**Chad:** That's not how they roll?

**Troy:** No, no. That's not what I meant. I just think it's a closed practice. Sorry.

**Chad:** Well, maybe you could get us a video?

**Captain:** Bolton, come on!

**Zeke:** But yesterday you said we were gonna play 2on2 after work, before the baseball game.

**Troy:** I know, I know, man. I'm sorry.

**Chad:** Come on, Zeke, that was so yesterday. You know, when we were all on a team.

**Troy:** Hey man.

**Captain:** Hey, how's it going?

**Chad:** Hey, Bolton! That's my ball. (Troy tosses him the ball. Troy gets in the Redhawks car and leaves.)

**Captain:** Here we go!

**Troy:** How's it going, guys?

**Jason:** Would you guys be mad at me if I asked him to get me one of those cool Redhawks jackets?

**Gabriella:** Hey, come on. (The scene changes to later that day outside.) I'm so excited about the game. Hey, Ryan. No rehearsals?

**Ryan:** Nah. My sister's working up something new.

**Gabriella:** So, you coming to the baseball game?

**Ryan:** I'm not staff. Wasn't invited.

**Gabriella:** Hey, everyone's invited. Come on. Hop in. (He gets in their cart.)

**Taylor:** Hold on. Whee!(The scene changes to the baseball diamond.) Hi, Martha. Hi, Kelsi! Beep, beep!

**Chad:** What, did Fulton send you out here to spy on us?

**Ryan:** Nah, my sister did. She thinks you guys going to upstage her talent show.

**Zeke:** Oh, no worries, that's your call. You know, whatever.

**Gabriella:** What do you mean, whatever? It's our summer, remember? I thought we decided doing the show would be fun.

**Martha:** Well, I think so.

**Taylor:** Me too.

**Chad:** Who are we kidding?

**Zeke:** I don't think so.

**Jason:** We don't know how to put together a show.

**Gabriella:** No, but he does. (Indicates Ryan.) If we have a real director putting it together, it could be great. Have the employees ever won a Star Dazzle award?

**Ryan:** Hey, now–

**Gabriella:** I know what you can do, Ryan, so why not do it for us?

**Chad:** Alright, look. If you wanna play ball, then grab a mitt. But I don't dance.

**Ryan:** You don't think dancing takes some game?

**Chad:** You got game?

**Ryan:** A little. (They do the bat thing.)

**Home team:** Yes!

**Ryan:** Hey pitcher! Ball.

**Chad:** Alright, let's hustle. Come on. Wildcats!

**Wildcats:** Get'cha head in the game! (The music starts.)

**Ryan:** Hey, oh! Play ball!  
**Chad:** Oh, oh, right.  
**Ryan:** Hey, hey, whoo! Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.  
**Chad:** I've go to just do my thing.  
**Ryan: **Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.  
**Chad: **Yeah.  
**Ryan:** I'll show you that it's one and the same, baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy. Step up to the plate, start swinging.  
**Chad:** I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me. Hey. Yeah.  
**Ryan & Girls:** You'll never know…  
**Chad:** Oh, I know.  
**Ryan & Girls:** If you never try….  
**Chad: **There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah.  
**Ryan:** Come on!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** I know you can.  
**Chad:** Not a chance. No.  
**Ryan:** If I can do this, well, you can do that.  
**Chad:** But I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** Hit it out of the park!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** I say you can.  
**Chad:** There's not a chance. No!  
**Ryan:** Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.  
**Chad:** I don't dance, no.  
**Ryan: **Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter swing.  
**Chad:** I've got to just do my thing.  
**Ryan: **Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter swing.  
**Chad:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. (Transition to 3rd inning.)  
**Ryan:** Two-stepping, now you're up to bat, bases loaded, do your dance, it's easy. Take your best shot. Just hit it!  
**Chad:** I've got what it takes, playing my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah. I'll show you how I swing.  
**Ryan & Girls:** You'll never know…  
**Chad:** Oh I know.  
**Ryan & Girls:** If you never try…  
**Chad:** Well, there's just one little thing that stops me every time.  
**Ryan: **Come on!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** I know you can.  
**Chad:** Not a chance. No, no.  
**Ryan:** If I can do this, well, you can do that.  
**Chad:** But I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** Hit it out of the park!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** I say you can.  
**Chad:** There's not a chance. Oh, no!  
**Ryan:** Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.  
**Chad:** I don't dance, no.  
**Ryan:** Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.  
**Chad:** I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm making a triple, not a curtain call.  
**Ryan:** I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cuz I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.  
**Chad:** You're talking a lot, show me what you got, stop. Swing! (Dance break!)  
**Ryan:** Hey! Come on, swing it like this.  
**Chad:** Yeah.  
**Ryan:** Oh, swing!  
**Chad:** Come on!  
**Ryan: **Jitterbug...just like that. That's what I mean, That's how you swing.  
**Chad:** You make a good pitch but I don't believe.  
**Ryan:** I say you can.  
**Chad:** I know I can't.  
**Ryan & Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** You can do it.  
**Chad:** I don't dance, no.  
**Ryan:** Nothing to it. Atta boy, atta boy, yeah. Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what? One, two, three, four, everybody swing! Come on!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan: **I know you can.  
**Chad:** Not a chance, no, no.  
**Ryan:** If I can do this, well, you can do that.  
**Chad:** But I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** Hit it out of the park!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** I say you can.  
**Chad:** There's not a chance. No, no.  
**Ryan:** If I can do this, well, you can do that..  
**Chad:** But I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** Hit it out of the park!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan: **I know you can.  
**Chad:** Not a chance, no, no.  
**Ryan:** If I can do this, well, you can do that.  
**Chad:** But I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** Hit it out of the park!  
**Chad:** I don't dance.  
**Ryan:** I say you can.  
**Chad:** There's not a chance. Oh!!  
**Ryan:** Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.  
**Chad:** I don't dance. No… (There is a scuffle at the plate and the music ends.)  
**Umpire:** Safe! (The crowd cheers. The Wildcats have won 10-9.)

**Gabriella:** It's okay! (Wildcats cheer "You da man, Chad!")

**Chad:** Hey Evans! I'm not saying I'm gonna dance in the show, but IF I did, what'd you have me do? (Ryan smiles. The scene changes to the UofA gym.)

**Player:** Hey! Get back, get back! Here we go, here we go! Defense, hold him tight! (Hubbub (Including the words "hustle" and "whoa") ensues until Troy makes a basket.) Ah, dang!

**Mr. Evans:** This kid's good. I like what I'm seeing.

**Coach Bolton:** Troy gives 110 24/7. That you can count on.

**Player:** Here we go! (Makes a basket.) Game!

**Troy:** Good game.

**Redhawks:** Good game. (They all congratulate each other.)

**Captain:** Alright, y'all get some drinks.

**Mr. Evans:** Huh? Was I right?

**Booster:** Great. (Troy tries to call Gabriella. The scene switches to her, Chad, Ryan, and Taylor outside the club after the game.)

**Chad:** Alright, so you call that a little game?

**Ryan:** Little…league…World Series…Newport, Rhode Island. Champions.

**Gabriella:** Hey! Great job!

**Taylor:** Nice hat!

**Gabriella:** You are so awesome.

**Ryan:** Hey, what can I say? (The scene goes back to the gym.)

**Captain:** Troy, you ready to run it back?

**Troy:** Yeah, let's run it.

**Captain:** Alright. Let's go, yo.

**Troy:** Let's go.

**Captain:** Let's go, yo, let's go. Let's run it back. (The scene changes to the next morning by the pool.)

**Ryan:** Looking good.

**Gabriella:** Wow, Wildcat.

**Ryan:** Too much?

**Gabriella:** Um, only in daylight. East High colors? Very impressive.

**Ryan:** Hey, be true to your school right?

**Gabriella:** Absolutely. Everyone's excited about doing the show.

**Ryan:** Hey, I know everyone thinks that I'm Sharpay's poodle but I really think I–

**Gabriella:** Hey, if they were thinking that, they're not thinking it today. How do you do that swing step you did last night?

**Ryan:** That's easy. (Troy walks up while they're dancing.)

**Troy:** Hey.

**Gabriella:** Hey.

**Ryan:** Hey!

**Troy:** So, I called last night. I got hung up at the gym.

**Ryan:** My dad says you're doing great with those college guys.

**Troy:** Oh, yeah. They're awesome. Playing with them is like being in another world.

**Gabriella:** Well, you missed out on a fun night. It was a great game.

**Ryan:** But the dessert afterwards had to be the best part. Her mom makes the best brownies in the entire world.

**Troy:** They sound good.

**Gabriella:** Well, apparently, they're the best.

**Ryan:** Well, I'll see you guys later, gotta talk to Sharpay.

**Troy:** Yeah, me too. (They leave in opposite directions. The scene changes to the kitchen.)

**Zeke:** Hey, LeBron, how'd it go with the Redhawks?

**Troy:** Oh, you know, they're very tall.

**Zeke:** We got Vince from maintenance to play, so it worked out, in case you're wondering.

**Troy:** Well, maybe we can play later today.

**Chad:** I don't know. Check with Vince.

**Troy:** Well, Mr. Evans set up the workout, not me.

**Chad:** Did you even ask to include us? Captain?

**Troy:** Look, I didn't go looking for the Redhawks. The Redhawks came to me. Okay? I didn't sign up for this golf job. Fulton offered it. I said yes. My decision. But I show up to work same as you.

**Chad:** You get a speck of dirt on your pants and someone dry cleans them.

**Troy:** You wouldn't do the same thing–

**Chad:** If I was as good as you?

**Troy:** I didn't say that.

**Chad:** You didn't have to!

**Troy:** And neither did you.

**Chad:** We didn't vote you captain cuz of your jump shot. We did it cuz you're the guys who usually knows what's up. But I guess things change.

**Troy:** You think you got me all figured out? Well, I don't think so. And I don't answer to you.

**Chad:** Well, then maybe you'd better start answering to yourself. Look, we have been like brothers since preschool. If I don't know who you are these days, then who does?

**Mr. Fulton:** Excuse me, you're all being paid to work. Not play Dr. Phil. Chop chop! (The scene changes to later in the "auditorium".)

**Mrs. Evans:** Table settings, nice. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Now, that? Fabulous.

**Sharpay:** Troy!! Daddy will make certain the entire scholarship committee is right here. Perfect view.

**Mrs. Evans:** I've already spoken to your mother. They're going be sitting at a table, right next to ours. It'll be a fabulous evening.

**Troy:** Great!

**Sharpay:** Come on. Rehearsal, everyone. Places.

**Sharpettes:** Fabulous!

**Mrs. Evans:** Taylor, I'm signing off on everything.

**Taylor:** Thank you, Mrs. Evans.

**Troy:** Look, Sharpay, I know I promised I'd do this, but just take it easy on me. I'm kind of new to the whole performing thing. (Sharpay nods and throws off her coat to reveal endless glitter.)

**Sharpay:** 5,6,7,8! (Sparks fly everywhere. Troy is scared.) Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, you are the music in... Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, you are the music in...are the music in... You know the words "once upon a time" makes you listen, there's a reason. And when you dream, there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after.  
**Troy &** **Sharpay:** You're harmony to melody, that's echoing inside my head.  
**Sharpay:** A single voice…  
**Troy:** Above the noise.  
**Sharpay:** And like a common thread, a-sing it to me!  
**Troy:** When I hear my favorite song, I know we belong, cuz you are the music in me.  
**Sharpay:** It's living in all of us, it's here because... You are, the music in me. Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, you are the music in... Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, you are the music in...are the music in... (Kelsi plays an amazing piano solo, and Sharpay and the Sharpettes dance. Troy follows suit, with no protestation.)  
**Sharpettes:** Harmony…to the melody…that's echoing inside…my head…ooh, wah…  
**Troy:** When I hear my favorite song, I know we belong, cuz you are the music in me.  
**Sharpay:** It's living in all of us, it's here because...You are the music in, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, na, na, na, you are the music in... Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, you are the music in... me! Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
**Troy:** Oh, yeah... (The music ends and Sharpay bows and returns to standing position. Troy dodges her hair.)

**Sharpay:** Great job. One second. (She whips around and this time hits Troy square in the face with her hair.) Great rehearsal! Everybody break! (She returns to Troy.) You know, Troy, I've always known you were special. And it's pretty obvious I'm special, too. I think we were meant to sing together. Don't you? (Sharpay is shown in a wedding dress and a guitar mix of the wedding march plays.)

**Troy:** I need some air. (He runs out.)

**Sharpay:** Don't be long! We're gonna run it again! (The scene changes to outside on the basketball court, where Troy is incapable of making any baskets. He hears music from inside, and goes to investigate. The scene changes to the rehearsal room, where Ryan and the Wildcats are rehearsing the end of Everyday.)

**Ryan:** Show me what you got! Whoo! Come on, everybody, here we go! (Camera shows Troy walking down the hall and seeing this sight. He smiles.) That's it! You're up. You're up! You're up first! What'd'you got? Here we go! Give it to me! Come on! Oh, yeah! You got it! Here we go! Pass it to me! Ooh! Come on, let's dance! (Ryan joins hands with Gabriella, and they walk up to the front of the fake stage by the mirrors.) You're up! You're up! Let's show them what we got! (Troy turns around and hides, because Sharpay has also come to investigate.) Come on! All right! Oh, cut that! Get out of here! You got it. Hey.

**Gabriella:** Good job! (They hug and kiss.)

**Ryan:** Thank you.

**Gabriella:** You're welcome. (She leaves. Sharpay walks in.)

**Sharpay:** I said keep an eye on them, not turn them into the cast of Grease!

**Ryan:** Pretty cool, huh?

**Sharpay:** Do you want us to lose the Star Dazzle award to a bunch of dishwashers?

**Ryan:** Us? Well, I guess that's show biz.

**Sharpay:** When did you become…one of them?

**Ryan:** You know, I'll take that as a compliment. But you and Troy have a good show, sis.

**Sharpay:** Oh, we plan to. (Ryan leaves. Sharpay is sad/angry.) Give me a beat. (The percussionist gives her a beat to walk out on, and it continues all the way to Fulton's office, where she appears next, wearing totally different clothing and with Boi.) The Midsummer's Night Talent Show means something to me and to my family. (Boi growls.) Those Wildcats will turn it into a farce.

**Mr. Fulton:** Your brother is one of "those Wildcats" I'm told. (He makes a bad attempt at air quotes.)

**Sharpay:** Oh, don't you mention that traitor to us! (Boi growls.)

**Mr. Fulton:** Employee involvement in the show is a tradition here.

**Sharpay:** Traditions change. My parents have important guests coming. (Boi growls some more.) We'll need every employee working the party and not onstage.

**Mr. Fulton:** Pardon moi, but we're not just talking about employees, these are your classmates. You may want to think this one out. (Boi sighs.)

**Sharpay:** Alright. Done. Now do it. (Boi growls. Sharpay leaves. Mr. Fulton fans himself with a small electric fan. The scene changes to later outside.)

**Kids:** Hi, Taylor!

**Taylor:** Hi! Whoa! (Taylor almost runs over Mr. Fulton in her golf cart.)

**Mr. Fulton:** Distribute these in the staff area, but NOT until the end of shift. (He hands her the papers.)

**Taylor:** What? Wait, Mr. Fulton–

**Mr. Fulton:** No discussion, Miss McKessie. This is a business. Welcome to the world of adults who wish to keep their jobs because they have mortgages they wish to pay, tuition bills, car payments, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. So, sometimes we have to perform tasks, however unpleasant, that are necessary for that all too important paycheck to land in our all too empty pockets.

**Taylor:** May I get you a cup of tea, Mr. Fulton?

**Mr. Fulton:** Chamomile would be lovely. (The scene changes to later in the kitchen.)

**Kelsi &** **Zeke:** Go Martha, go Martha! Go Martha, go Martha!

**Taylor:** May I have your attention please? Guys, I need to make an announcement. All junior staffers will be required to work on show night.

**Gabriella &** **Martha:** What?

**Taylor:** Yeah, it says "No staff participation in the show will be allowed. No exceptions."

**Kelsi:** No show?

**Taylor:** There's a show, we're just not in it.

**Gabriella:** That's great.

**Martha:** Yeah, that's great.

**Taylor:** I'm sorry, you guys, there's nothing we can do. It's Fulton's orders.

**Chad:** Nuh-uh. There's no way this is Fulton's idea.

**Kelsi:** Not unless Fulton suddenly has blonde hair and wears designer flip-flops.

**Gabriella:** Excuse me. (She leave the kitchen and the scene changes to by the pool.) Sharpay! (Sharpay puts her drink down and follows Gabriella.) Forget about the rest of us. What about the fact that your brother has worked extremely hard on the show?

**Sharpay:** Oh, boo hoo. He'll be in the show. He'll do his celebrity impersonations. And don't lecture me about Ryan. What about Troy? He has to sing for his scholarship.

**Gabriella:** What?

**Sharpay:** The entire scholarship committee is there to see him.

**Gabriella:** I'm not interested in what you think you're doing for Troy. That's between you and him. But you're messing with my friends, my summer, and that's not okay with me.

**Sharpay:** You don't like the fact that I won.

**Gabriella:** What's the prize? Troy? The star dazzle award? You have to go through all of this just to get either one? No thanks, Sharpay, you're very good at a game that I don't want to play. So I'm done here. But you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you. (Sharpay is offended.)

**Sharpay:** Girls! (She storms out with the Sharpettes right behind her. Ryan and Troy have been observing the last half of this conversation. Troy follows Sharpay out of the pool area like a puppy. Ryan comes down to Gabriella.)

**Ryan:** Hey. What do you mean, you're done here? You can't quit.

**Gabriella:** Me working here sounded good, but plans change and people change. The club talent show is a big deal for Sharpay and evidently for Troy's future, so whatever, we won't do it.

**Ryan:** What?

**Gabriella:** Troy has to sing for his scholarship, Ryan. That's what Sharpay says. So, we won't.

**Ryan:** I still…Gabriella, I don't understand where this is coming from.

**Gabriella:** I want to remember this summer, but not like this, Ryan. (Music starts.)

Gotta Go my Own Way. Stay tuned for updates on my version of this song: Gabriella breaking up with Ryan.

(The scene changes to Troy's room.)

**Coach Bolton:** You're usually taking these right off the grill.

**Troy:** Maybe I've been eating too much at the club.

**Coach Bolton:** You've barely been out of this room the last three or four days. Let's call the guys, get a game going.

**Troy:** They wouldn't come even if I called.

**Coach Bolton:** I find that hard to believe.

**Troy:** Dad, do I seem different to you this summer?

**Coach Bolton:** You dress a lot better, that's for sure.

**Troy:** No, I'm serious. Maybe my friends are right. Maybe I'm turning into a jerk with new shoes.

**Coach Bolton:** New shoes, not a new kid, where's this coming from?

**Troy:** I'm been so focused on my future. I mean, Chad won't talk to me. Gabriella quit. I don't see the Wildcats running around here.

**Coach Bolton:** Is this about going after what you want?

**Troy:** Yeah, Dad, the scholarships important. I get it.

**Coach Bolton:** Hey, hey. Look, it's only a big deal if it makes sense to you.

**Troy:** I don't even know who I am anymore.

**Coach Bolton:** You know what? (He grabs a picture from the shelf.) I've known this kid for a long, long time. And I got a lot of faith in him. He looks a lot like you. (It is him.) And I'm absolutely sure that he's going to figure out the right thing to do. (The scene changes to the kitchen at the club the next morning. Troy walks in, and none of the Wildcats will speak to him.)

**Martha:** It's so good. I cannot wait.

**Chuckie:** Yeah, I've been eating so much breakfast, I won't be able to eat dinner at night.

**Kelsi:** Oh yeah. It's okay, Ryan's gonna help us.

**Chad:** Oh, I don't know.

**Kelsi:** We'll get it, eventually.

**Chad:** Excuse me. (Kelsi shows Troy the paper with the announcement from Fulton. Troy is angry. He crumples it up, and the music begins as he storms out to the golf course.)

Bet On It. Stay tuned for my rewrite of this song: Duet with Troy on golf course and Ryan backstage.

(The scene changes to the club in general and then to Sharpay, who shrieks.)

**Sharpay:** Aah! What do you mean you're not doing the show?

**Troy:** Exactly that.

**Sharpay:** But we're singing a duet, Troy. A duet means two people. Well, mostly me, in this case, but whatever! A duet!

**Troy:** I'm an employee. Employees aren't allowed in the show.

**Sharpay:** No, no, no, no. You're an honorary member.

**Troy:** Not anymore. I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back.

**Sharpay:** What?

**Troy:** Sharpay, I don't like the way you've been treating my friends. And I don't like the way I've been treating them, either. So I'm doing something about it.

**Sharpay:** An entire table of University boosters are coming to see you. Thanks to me.

**Troy:** So I'll be their waiter. They'll be thrilled.

**Sharpay:** Troy, Troy, this could change your life!

**Troy:** I'm more interested in what my friends think of me. And what I think of myself.

**Sharpay:** Oh, we could all hold hands around the campfire some other time. Right now, we've got a show to do.

**Troy:** No. You've got a show to do. I've got a kitchen to clean. (He leaves. The Sharpettes try to comfort Sharpay.)

**Sharpay:** Kelsi! Find Ryan! (The scene changes to the show later on.)

**Taylor:** Welcome this evening, you'll be seated at table 21. Kelly, will you escort them please? Excellent. Ladies you look gorgeous this evening. Beautiful.

**Mr. Fulton:** And now, returning with a abridged version of last years tap dancing epic, Tina and her tippity tappity toes! (Tina lays down a mat and begins tapping. The scene changes to Sharpay's dressing room. Ryan pulls open a curtain.)

**Sharpay:** Oh, there you are. Thank goodness you've come to your senses. Plug the volcano, Humuhumu's back on.

**Ryan:** Enjoy your pineapple on your own, sis. I'm not doing the show.

**Sharpay:** What? Oh, put some fresh batteries in your Tiki Warrior costume, and let's get going!

**Ryan:** Took your advice. Sold it online. You've always wanted the spotlight. Now you've got it. Break a leg. Mah. (He leaves. Sharpay groans.)

**Mr. Fulton:** The curtain's up. Showtime! (He makes a bad attempt at jazz hands. Sharpay screams at him and closes the curtains. The scene moves to the kitchen, where Troy is walking in.)

**Chad:** Kelsi told us what went down between you and Sharpay.

**Troy:** I'm more interested in what went down between me and you, man. I was a jerk.

**Chad:** Yeah.

**Troy:** But, hey, brothers fight.

**Chad:** And they're still brothers. (The Wildcats cheer as Troy and Chad hug.)

**Troy:** Guys, I messed up your show. And I'm sorry.

**Zeke:** Yeah, cuz show business is our entire lives. (The Wildcats laugh.)

**Troy:** Hey, I hope you haven't permanently filled my spot in the 2on2 game. And Ryan. I know how hard you must have worked on this show. Making these Wildcats look good couldn't have been easy. So I apologize.

**Ryan:** Hey, truth is, we've all had a lot of fun. At least I have.

**Chad:** Hey, you gotta see this dude play baseball.

**Troy:** I'm looking forward to it. (He and Ryan shake hands. Truce.)

**Ryan:** Troy, listen, all these people out there, I don't really want to see my sister crash and burn, at least, I think I don't. I think you should sing with her. (Troy exhales. The scene moves back to Sharpay.)

**Sharpay:** My life is over. I've been a good girl. Never lied. Except when necessary. I always bought my parents expensive gifts. Using their credit card, of course, but I don't deserve this humiliation.

**Mr. Fulton:** You need to get out there. Mrs. Hoffenfeffer and her sock puppet are stinking up the premises. (Sharpay groans. The camera shifts to show the talent show.)

**Mrs. Hoffenfeffer:** And the only thing that would make it any lovelier would be that if I won that Star Dazzle Award! Sharpay, I'm going to find you, that award, I'm telling you, it's mine! Mine! Mine!!!! (The camera flicks back to Sharpay.)

**Sharpay:** Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the…oh, forget it.

**Troy:** How's your show going?

**Sharpay:** How's it going? My show makes the captain of the Titanic look like he won the lottery.

**Troy:** I'll sing with you Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** What?

**Troy:** I promised. And I keep my promises. But what was the first thing you said to me when I started working here?

**Sharpay:** Bring me more iced tea?

**Troy:** Think harder. We're…

**Sharpay:** All in this together.

**Troy:** Exactly.

**Sharpay:** Well, we are, so let's get out there and knock 'em dead, Troy Bolton.

**Troy:** I do the show, if the Wildcats do the show. (Sharpay sighs. Glass breaks in the kitchen.) And I'd think fast.

**Sharpay:** I just sort of wish you were doing this for me. You're a good guy, Troy. Actually, right now, I think I like you better than I like myself. Did I just say that? (Troy smiles and leaves.) Girls! Places! (The scene moves back to the kitchen. Troy walks in.)

**Troy:** Okay, everyone, I talked to Sharpay, and everything's cool.

**Wildcats:** Yes!

**Ryan:** It's showtime! (The Wildcats cheer.)

**Chad:** What team?

**Wildcats:** Wildcats!!

**Chad:** What team?

**Wildcats:** Wildcats!!

**Chad:** What team?

**Wildcats:** Wildcats!!

**Chad:** Wildcats!

**Wildcats:** Get'cha head in the game! (Almost all the Wildcats have left the kitchen. Troy grabs Chad and Taylor and pulls them back with him and Kelsi.)

**Chad:** What, dude?

**Troy:** I need you guys to go get Gabriella.

**Chad:** What?!

**Troy:** Yeah. The show won't work without her. Go, quickly. You might not make it in time. (He and Kelsi leave the kitchen. The scene changes to the Montez residence. Chad and Taylor run up the driveway and Chad bangs on the door. Ms. Montez opens it.)

**Ms. Montez:** Hello? (Chad and Taylor run past her and up the stairs.)

**Taylor:** Hi, Ms. Montez! Sorry, we're in a rush. (Taylor and Chad burst into Gabriella's room. She's sitting on her bed reading a book. She looks up at them.)

**Gabriella:** What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at the show? (Taylor is going through Gabriella's closet.)

**Chad:** You're coming with us.

**Gabriella:** No, I'm not.

**Chad:** Yes, you are. Troy says it won't work without you. You have to come, now. (Taylor hands her the dress.)

**Taylor:** And wear this. (The camera changes to the stage at Lava Springs.)

**Mr. Fulton:** And now, it's time for our five-time Star Dazzle award winner Miss Sharpay Evans, this year singing with our assistant golf pro, Mr. Troy Bolton. (The scene moves inside the dressing room.)

**Sharpay:** Where is Troy?

**Troy:** Hey! Where have you been?

**Sharpay:** I've been right here.

**Troy:** Oh, well, can you go over there for a second? (She walks behind an inside curtain, skeptically.) Ryan, get out on stage. Now.

**Ryan:** What?

**Troy:** Just do it.

**Mr. Fulton:** Bolton! (Troy pushes Ryan out on stage.)

**Sharpay:** What just happened?

**Troy:** Oh, nothing. (The introduction for Everyday is played.)

**Sharpay:** Troy, that's not our song.

**Troy:** Exactly. (He leaves.)

**Sharpay: **Ah! (The Sharpettes follow.) Girls! (The scene moves out on stage again.)

**Ryan:** Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So, I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.  
**Gabriella:** Make it last forever and never give it back. (Ryan is confused.)  
**Ryan:** It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at. (He sees Gabriella.)  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Because this moment's really all we have.  
**Ryan:** Everyday of our lives… (Gabriella emerges from between Chad and Taylor who are grinning. Gabriella is again wearing the R for Ryan necklace.)  
**Gabriella:** Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
**Ryan:** Gonna run…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** While we're young and keep the faith.  
**Ryan:** Everyday…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud.  
**Gabriella:** Take my hand… (Ryan does.)  
**Ryan:** Together we will celebrate…  
**Gabriella:** Celebrate…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Oh, everyday. (They kiss. The crowd cheers.)  
**Gabriella:** They say that you should follow…  
**Ryan:** And chase down what you dream.  
**Gabriella:** But if you get lost and lose yourself…  
**Ryan:** What does is really mean?  
**Gabriella:** Hey, yeah. No matter where we're going,  
**Ryan:** Ooh, yeah, yeah, it starts from where we are.  
**Gabriella:** There's more to life…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** When we listen to our hearts! And because of you (Ryan taps her on the nose, and she giggles.) I've got the strength to start! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there,  
**Gabriella: **wanna hold on tight  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith.  
**Gabriella:** Oh!  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Everyday  
**Ryan:** From right now…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate.  
**Gabriella:** Oh, everyday. Oh, yeah.  
**Ryan:** We're taking it back, we'll do again, together!  
**Gabriella:** It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!  
**Ryan:** We're not gonna lose…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Cuz we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be!  
**Ryan:** Everyday, of our lives…  
**Gabriella:** Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
**Ryan:** Gonna run while we're young…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** And keep the faith. Keep the faith!  
**Wildcats:** Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run  
**Gabriella:** Gonna run! (Ryan runs and brings Sharpay on stage, Gabriella gets Troy, and she kisses him on the cheek as a thank-you.)  
**Wildcats:** While we're young and keep the faith.  
**Ryan:** Oh, yeah, yeah.  
**Wildcats:** Everyday…  
**Ryan:** Everyday…  
**Wildcats:** From right now…  
**Ryan:** Right now…  
**Wildcats:** Gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand…  
**Gabriella:** Take my hand…  
**Wildcats:** Together we will celebrate…  
**Ryan & Gabriella:** Everyday!  
**Wildcats: **Live everyday!  
**Gabriella:** Oh, everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Love everyday!  
**Ryan:** Oh, oh.  
**Gabriella:** Oh, everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Live everyday!  
**Ryan:** Na, na, everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Love everyday!  
**Ryan:** Ooh, yeah, yeah.  
**Gabriella:** I'm singing everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Everyday!  
**Ryan:** Everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Everyday!  
**Gabriella:** Everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Everyday!  
**Ryan:** Everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Everyday! Everyday!  
**Ryan:** Everyday!  
**Wildcats:** Everyday! Everyday!  
**Ryan:** Everyday!  
**Gabriella:** Everyday!  
**Ryan:** Yeah.  
**Gabriella:** Yeah. (Everyone bows. The music ends and Kelsi runs over between Gabriella and Ryan. The crowd is on its feet cheering.)

**Mr. Fulton:** Just Fabulous! Fabulous! If you'll all please take your seats, I have one last task to perform this evening. The Star Dazzle for this year goes to, of course, our one and only–

**Sharpay:** My brother, Ryan Evans! (Ryan is ecstatic. The crowd goes even more wild.)

**Mr. Evans:** That's our boy! Fix the hat! (The scene moves outside and You are the Music is Me, Kelsi's Version plays in the background as the ten main characters frolic like so: Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Zartha. Later finds Troy and Sharpay alone.)

**Sharpay:** Well, here's to the future.

**Troy:** No, here's to right now. (They kiss. Finally. Their lanterns float up. The sprinklers turn on. They kiss again. And again. The scene changes to the poolside.)

**Chad:** One, two, three, four! (Music begins. The camera pans the pool, finally to fix on the six main characters on the rocks.)  
**Troy:** The summer that we wanted,  
**Ryan:** Yeah, we finally got it!  
**Chad: ** Now's the time we get to share.  
**Sharpay:** Each day we'll be together,  
**Taylor:** Now until forever,  
**Gabriella:** So everybody, everywhere…  
**Troy, Chad, & Ryan:** Let's take it to the beach, take it together.  
**Gabriella, Sharpay, & Taylor:** Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another.  
**Troy, Chad, & Ryan:** We're stronger this time, we've been there for each other.  
**Gabriella, Sharpay, & Taylor:** Everything's just right…  
**Wildcats:** Everybody all for one. Our real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums. We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one!  
**Sharpay:** Summertime together,  
**Taylor:** Now we're even closer,  
**Gabriella:** That's the way it's meant to be.  
**Chad:** Oh, we're just getting started!  
**Ryan:** Come and join the party!  
**Troy:** You deserve it, same as me!  
**Troy, Chad, & Ryan:** Let's take it to the beach, take it together.  
**Gabriella, Sharpay, & Taylor:** Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another.  
**Troy, Chad & Ryan:** We're stronger this time, we've been there for each other.  
**Gabriella, Sharpay, & Taylor:** Everything's just right…  
**Wildcats:** Everybody all for one. Our real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums. We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one!  
**Guys: **Everybody up!  
**Girls:** Everybody rock it!  
**Guys:** Take it from the top!  
**Girls:** And never ever stop it!  
**Guys:** It's not about the future  
**Girls:** It's not about the past  
**Wildcats:** It's makin' every single day last and last and last! Fun and sun, what could be better? Let's have fun, everyone together now! Everybody, e-everybody now! This is where our summer really begins. Fun in the sun, oh yeah. The very last time it's ever gonna be like this. It's the party you don't wanna miss!  
**Guys:** Guys! Show 'em we can make some moves, yeah!  
**Girls:** Girls! Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!  
**Guys:** Here  
**Girls:** And now  
**Guys:** Let's turn the party  
**Girls:** Out!  
**Wildcats:** Everybody all for one. Our real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums. We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one, Our real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums. We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done! Come on, everyone let's dance! We can't let the moment pass! Let's make the party last! All for one! All! For! One! Yeah!

(Ryan and Gabriella jump into the pool, soon to be joined by Sharpay, Troy, Taylor and Chad. Everyone's happy. End credits roll. Bloopers ensue.)

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!!!**


	2. the missing songs

**A/N: Okay, people, I bet you never thought I'd get it done. But I did. I finally wrote the missing songs (I Gotta Go My Own Way and Bet On It). So...enjoy.**

_**I Gotta Go My Own Way  
**_**Gabriella: **Ryan, listen. I gotta say what's on my mind cuz something about us doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way; whenever we try somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay… I've got to move on, and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now…I gotta go my own way.  
(She walks into the club to empty her locker, still singing. Ryan is confused as heck, because he didn't even do anything to provoke this random breakup.)  
**Gabriella: **Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall, every time. Another color turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away. I'm leaving today, cuz I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay… I've got to move on, and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way.  
(The scene switches to Troy and Sharpay. Troy is very angry at Sharpay for how she treated Gabriella. Sharpay starts thinking Gabriella might be right about Troy, and has thrown a beauty product at him, which he now holds in his hand.)  
**Sharpay:** What about us? What about everything we've been through?  
**Troy:** What about trust?  
**Sharpay:** You know I never wanted to hurt you.  
(The scene switches back to outside, where Ryan has finally caught up with Gabriella.)  
**Ryan:** And what about me?  
(There is something of a split screen going on so you can see both sides of the conversation at once.)  
**Sharpay: **What am I supposed to do?  
**Gabriella:** I gotta leave but  
**All four:** I'll miss you…  
**Gabriella: **So I've got to move on, and be who I am  
**Sharpay and Ryan: **Why do you have to go?  
**Gabriella: **I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
**Ryan: **Try to understand  
**Gabriella: **We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now  
**Sharpay and Ryan: **I want you to stay!  
**Gabriella: **I gotta go my own way. I've got to move on, and be who I am  
**Sharpay: **What about us? What about everything we've been through?  
**Gabriella: **I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
**Troy: ** What about trust?  
**Ryan: **Try to understand  
**Gabriella: **We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way.  
**Troy: **I gotta go my own way  
**Gabriella: **I gotta go my own way  
(Gabriella leaves in the minivan, leaving the R for Ryan necklace with Ryan, who is heartbroken. Troy is seen leaving the club, with a very confused looking Sharpay sitting in the lobby. Troy then walks back to her, gives her a hug and goes home. Sharpay realizes that he just has to clear his head, and that they didn't actually break up.)

* * *

_**Bet On It  
**_**Troy: **Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's trying to get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead. Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever get on a ride and wanna get off? Did you ever push away the ones you should've held close? Did you ever let go, did you ever not know?  
(Troy runs about the golf course trying to answer his own questions. While singing. He looks like an idiot.)  
**Troy: **I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. I wanna make it right that is the way to turn my life around today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!  
(The scene switches to Ryan, who is sitting dejectedly in a dressing room backstage, not knowing that Troy is singing a similar song on the golf course.)  
**Ryan: **How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I've lost, my heart is breaking, I don't wanna make the same mistakes. (Ryan gets up and walks out to the stage. There's no one around.) Did you ever doubt your dream will ever come true? Did you ever blame the world but never blame you? I will never try to live a lie again. I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way.  
(The camera alternately shows either Troy or Ryan singing. Troy is out of the gold course, and Ryan is on the outdoor stage.)  
**Troy and Ryan: **I'm not gonna stop that's who I am (who I am). I'll give it all I got that is my plan (that's my plan). Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (bet on me). I wanna make it right that is the way to turn my life around today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it.  
(They are both dancing like retards, no offense to Kenny Ortega, or Charles Klapow, or Bonnie Story, the wonderful choreographers.)  
**Troy: **Oh, hold up  
**Ryan: **Give me room to think  
**Troy: **Bring it on down. Gotta work on my swing, gotta do my own thing  
**Ryan: **Oh, hold up  
(Troy hits his golf ball into the little pond, while Ryan stares off into space, where he thinks he might have just seen someone spying on him.)  
**Troy and Ryan: **It's no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on my own, it's such a scary place. Ooh. The answers are all inside of me. All I gotta do is believe…  
(Troy splashes the water, while Ryan finally tears his eyes from the spot where the spy was standing.)  
**Troy and Ryan: **I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop till I get my shot. That's who I am, that is my plan, will end up on top! You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (bet on me!!) I wanna make it right that is the way to turn my life around, today is the day! Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!  
(Troy climbs to "the top of the world" and Ryan is standing on top on the mini stage that's still on the stage from when Sharpay and Troy were singing.)  
**Troy and Ryan:** You can bet on me!  
(Their voices seem to echo, as if they are actually standing on top of the world, and they both feel infinitely better. Troy knows what he has to do next, and Ryan is cheered up, and still girlfriendless.)

**A/N: Thanks for reading it...now review! Please? And if you haven't before...check out my "What if" version on High School Musical the first one (which I also don't own) entitled "What if" and then review that too!**

**Samantha. :D**


End file.
